A Thundercat Princess
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The sequel to Lion-o's true love and unexpected changes.


chapter 1

Lion-o came into the room and saw Liosia. "Hey Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Hey Lion-o I have something to show you," Liosia said. She showed him the pregnancy test.

Lion-o picked her up and spun around laughing. "This is the best news ever!" he said.

They called the other Thundercats together and told them the news.

"This is wonderful," Snarfer said.

"This so cool," Wilykat said.

"Yes there is going to be a baby in cat's lair," Wilykit said.

"I will make a crib for little tyke," Panthro said.

"I can make a design for that crib you are going to make Panthro." Tygra said.

"This truly is exciting," Lynx-o said.

"How are you are feeling Liosia?" Pumyra asked.

"I was a little queasy this morning, but I'm fine now," Liosia said.

"Good, I will soon give you a full check up, I have been wanting to use the equipment I have for pregnant women again, thanks to Panthro remaking some of the equipment I lost," Pumyra said.

"No problem," Panthro said.

"How exciting a prince a future a lord of the Thundercats to be born," Bengali said.

"Yes," Snarf said.

"Hang on you know the baby could be a girl," Liosia said.

"Liosia's right, it's a fifty, fifty chance," Cheetara said.

"Yes the baby could be a princess, a future lady of the Thundercats." Lynx-o said.

"That would be great too, it would become the stuff of legend, if a girl was born to the lord of the Thundercats, every lord of the Thundercats has sired sons," Panthro said.

"Well I would be quite happy with a girl, I thought if I ever became a daddy I would love to have a pretty little daughter, who I could play with and hug and kiss her, and do what daddy's do with their little girls," Lion-o said.

"Well then let's hope we are having girl," Liosia said.

Liosia was plagued by morning sickness and nausea often sometimes she didn't want to get out of bed. At times she would be throwing up in the bathroom. Lion-o would be there rubbing her back. Lion-o felt bad for her.

Lion-o started to read the pregnancy books Pumyra gave them. He was reading the ones meant for the father. He was there to comfort and support Liosia.

"Okay Liosia I'm going to put this on your middle and we are going to be able to hear the little one's heartbeat." Pumyra said. "It's going to be a fast like the like the engine of the Thundertank, but quieter." she said. She placed the doppler on Liosia's middle and a little heartbeat was heard. "That's the baby's heartbeat." she said.

"How wonderful," Liosia said.

"Yes it is," Lion-o said.

They were really looking forward to the birth of their baby. The other Thundercats were busy at work preparing for the baby. "Okay I have designs for the curb and nursery for a boy and another for a girl," Tygra said.

"That's great, once we find out I'll get started." Panthro said.

"Good," Lion-o said.

"Yes the baby is coming in the summer, so we want to be ready for it," Pumyra said.

Liosia was taking a nap she was pretty tired.

The months started to pass and now Liosia was five months pregnant and the baby would be born in four months. They were plenty excited. Pumyra was going to tell them the gender of the baby.

"It's a girl just like you two have been wanting," Pumyra said.

"Yes a girl!" Lion-o said kissing Liosia.

The other Thundercats heard the good news and decided to name the Lislia.

Panthro got work on the Crib and nursery. He spent many hours carving the parts of the crib and sanding the parts smooth. Then he carved the Thundercats symbol on board at the foot of the crib and carve Lislia's name on the head board with flowers carved in and made smooth and put some wood paint on it and lacquer to make it shiny.

The nursery was finished and Lion-o revealed it to Liosia. "Oh Lion-o it's beautiful," Liosia said.

"I'm glad you like it, so will the other Thundercats they worked hard putting it together." Lion-o said.

Summer came around and on warm day Liosia gave birth to their daughter. Lislia was very healthy baby girl. Lion-o and Liosia lived her very much.

To be continued.


End file.
